


Warframe - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by Imperator_917



Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, everyone's a slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperator_917/pseuds/Imperator_917
Summary: A series of very lewd and sexually explicit Warframe one shots that feature a different fem-frame each chapter and likely a different kink as well. I don't take commissions, but if you suggest a setting/kink/F+M or F+F pairing I'll definitely consider it!





	Warframe - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Nyx is tired of fingerfucking herself, so she decides to find someone who’ll turn her into a mindless toy for once.

For some reason, Nyx’s libido had been skyrocketing lately and no amount of self-pleasure sessions could give her the orgasm she so desperately wanted. Sexual activities were strictly forbidden by the Lotus, so she knew she had to be discreet if she wanted to do anything promiscuous. She didn’t care by who or what, she needed something to fill her up with cum.

Tired of running endless Kuva missions and non-stop trips into the Void to farm relic refinement, Nyx decided she’d find something new to experiment with, since Warframe has no endgame. She had made sure that before she left to the forests of Earth, she had equipped every Duration modification possible to increase the lasting time of her Mind Control. 

 

\------

 

Through her Lanka’s holoscope, she scanned the advancing Grineer regiment from atop a well-covered tree, taking note of the ranks the battalion encompassed. So far, she counted at least several Lancers, three or four Butchers and one Commander. She had her sights set on the Commander, since he was likely the biggest of the lot. Nyx checked her synergy amount to make sure she had enough power to cast Mind Control and keep it up for as long as possible. Just as she was holstering her Lanka, she spotted a Bombard just catching up with the regiment - he was likely so far behind in case he had to make quick work of any potential flankers or feral Kubrows. 

The petite warrior dismounted from her tree and landed in a pile of wet moss. She stealthily sprinted past the Grineer detachment as they began setting up camp. She slid past a few stray Lancers (almost getting caught in the process) and ended up behind the Bombard just as he was just about to clear the opening and regroup with the other Grineer. Nyx quickly cast her Mind Control on the hulking Bombard, practically making him her slave. She took hold of the mindless Grineer with one hand and walked into a cave that was close by. 

Nyx was ecstatic - she was finally about to experience some real stimulation. She tore off the Grineer’s codpiece, exposing his slightly erect cock. The Bombard swayed slightly as if he was on the brink of passing out. She got down on her knees and took the entirety of the soldier’s dick down her throat. It wasn’t very hard, so she was able to deepthroat it without much trouble. She moved her head back and forth, thrusting the Bombard’s dick back down her throat with each motion. Not too long after, his cock was erect as it was going to get she assumed, since it stopped growing in her mouth. Nyx stood up and walked over to the edge of the cave and made the Grineer follow her. She crossed her arms and placed them on the rocky wall for support as she jetted her ass towards her slave. She looked over her shoulder to see the Grineer still wobbling back and forth, clueless to what she wanted him to do. 

Rolling her nonexistent eyes, she channeled her Mind Control to make the Grineer walk forward. This took a lot of strength for her to do, and it was a tiring feat. The Bombard walked his saliva-coated dick right into her tight, wet cunt, making her moan deeply from the sudden penetration. She waved her hand to and fro, making the Grineer’s hips sway back and forth as she controlled them. Nyx was in somewhat of a trance herself, she was enjoying the sensation of getting fucked so much she didn’t notice when the Bombard stopped thrusting, until it was too late.

She suddenly felt a set of hands on her throat from behind and the Bombard’s dick deeper inside her. She reached for her Lato, but her plans of escape were stopped when the hands that was around her neck darted to take hold of each of her wrists. Nyx was sure the Bombard was about to break her in half, until she heard him start laughing. She was even more confused when the thrusting resumed, even though her Mind Control ability had worn off. Apparently, this Grineer didn’t necessarily mind being her sex toy, although she was much more happy to be his. 

The Bombard released her wrists when he realized she was enjoying being brutally fucked, she placed both hands on the cave wall for support as the Grineer continued to relentlessly pound her pulsating sex. She grabbed her ass and spread it open, gesturing for her partner to take full advantage of everything she had to offer him. She looked over her shoulder and blushed hard as she took in the size of the dick about to deflower her ass. The Grineer pulled his dick out from Nyx’s pussy and thrust it into her asshole, making her scream from the quick insertion. His cock wasn’t very wet after a few thrusts, but it felt a lot tighter that way, so she concluded it would be more pleasing to her senses, regardless of how painful it was at first. She suddenly felt the same pair of hands around her neck once again and she was suddenly lifted into the air. The Grineer was about two feet taller than the Warframe, so he was able to hoist her light body with ease. She loved this sensation of being used, every thrust sent a short spasm to her lower back, making her cum violently after several minutes of hardcore, non-stop anal. He reached one gloved hand down to her crotch and began rubbing her dripping pussy, building up another climax deep inside her. 

Nyx's perky tits slightly flopped up and down as the Grineer relentlessly shoved his member deeper and deeper into her no-longer-virgin ass. Her legs were completely limp, the Bombard had loosened up his grip around her neck to the point where she could still breathe but was still somewhat lightheaded - just the right amount of pain and pleasure. The thick cock in her ass throbbed as it filled her insides up with cum, she felt the warm liquid spill out over her puckering ass as he came. The mere realization she was finally being fucked silly like a worthless slut turned her on so much she came a second time, spraying her orgasm over her partner’s now-exposed dick that rest between her vigorously shaking legs. 

 

\------

 

The Bombard released Nyx and she fell down in a slimy, pathetic heap at his feet. Her ass was overflowing with cum and her pussy was throbbing due to two extreme orgasms. She gasped for air as she felt a metal clang on the back of her head. She rubbed the impact zone gently and looked up to see the Grineer crouching down to pick up his removed codpiece, latch it back into place, and walk silently out of the cave. She turned around to pick up what had hit her - a holopad with a Grineer contact ID and a resonance locator. 

Nyx smiled to herself. It seems her fuck buddy had enjoyed their meeting just as much as she did. She was sure she would be paying her new friend another passionate visit very soon.


End file.
